Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/EnderLegends
Day 1 Two brand new characters are coming to the ARMS Tournament! A comic-book like animated scene appears. Text appears in the classic graphic novel font, reading "A new challenger approaches! A heroic captain from all seven seas rides into battle!" The screen zooms out to reveal a classic pirate, clad with a generic pirate hat with his skull logo on it. along with a rugged pirate vest with no shirt. His arms appear to be made of rope. A title appears, and it is revealed that this fighter's name is Y-Jack- the YAAAR-ms fighter. One of his ARMS is an anchor, the other being a pirate's cannon. His main ability is shown, an X-Marks the Spot ability where he can leave an X on the map by charging his arms and return to it by airdodging."But the challenges for Jack don't end with bad seas- they also rest grounded, too!" a mouth seeming to belong to a carnivore appears, with the rest of the ovalish head being covered in a closed-petal like helmet. The image soon reveals a body which is wide but thin, like a stem, covered in a green and blue "skin". Its 4 legs appear to be root like, and its arms are vines. This is infact, the first character not based off of a human- it is infact a sentient plant affected by the ARMS. The ARMS are both the head of a Venus-Fly Trap. Its ability is just hinted at, which involves regenerating health while holding dash or jump. The final scene is a fight scene between Jack and the mysterious plant fighter and the screen cuts to black. ARMS Downloadable Content Day 2 The plantlike ARMS fighter revealed yesterday is actually named Synthesis, and is a succesful attempt at genetically modifying a plant to be given the ARMS attribute. But she's got more thought than you think- maybe Helix would know something about this.More of Jack's X ability is shown- instead of immediately teleporting there, it acts more like a tether where it will bring you back to it quickly by airdodging. I'd also like to announce Nintendo-themed bonuses to the game- when a mainline Nintendo game has a release, a special ARM is released for them. The first few will be revealed here! *'Sprinklers' and Inkjets are to be released alongside Splatoon 2 *'Banzai Blasters', a dragon-type arm, are to be released alongside Mario & Rabbids- Kingdom Battle *'Chomps' are to be released alongside Super Mario Odyssey *The Monado is to be released alongside Xenoblade 2, and will release a beam of light after either coming in contact with an opponent, reaching its full arm extent or by attempt to punch again while active, increasing damage and range in a split second. ARMS Downloadable Content I'd like to announce Odyssey themed characters and karts are going to be revealed real soon for Mario Kart Switch! Check in soon! I am also working on a project with relating to Zelda: Breath of the Wild more info on this later! Day 3 A brand new pair enters the race! Pauline_Transparent_Figure.png|Mayor Pauline Medium CappyOpdysseyHalved.png|Cappy Feather Lets do the Odyssey with these 2 new characters! Pauline sports a new special item called the Super Microphone, which allows her to sing out an expanding circle of music notes while the other player drives. Cappy also has a new item, "Cappy Cloner" which allows him to toss a clone of himself at an opponent which has a low range but will mess with the victim's controls. We'd also like to announce a special bonus for having save data of Super Mario Odyssey on your Nintendo Switch- it unlocks Mario's many costumes as alternate suits, as well as a special cappy hat for him. With the wedding amiibo series, you can also unlock wedding outfits for Mario, Peach and Bowser! A new aspect to Link's adventure out in the wild! Coming with and I's upcoming Zelda DLC line, we have a special new enemy you must deal with out on your adventure. Meet Dark Link, who you'll find one step ahead of you on your adventure during a blood moon. You may see him in the distance, and he won't attack unless you get near him. After each blood moon, he gets stronger and more advanced though, getting to a point where he gets his very own horse! Coming soon. Day 4 Partnering with Funko! Funko is a toy designer mostly known for their POP series. Our company and Nintendo are proud to announce a POP minifigure series based on Nintendo! Even though they may seem like normal POP figures, they have an NFC touchpad for exclusive bonuses ingame! Also look out for mystery mini series based off of your favorite games, starting with Super Smash Bros. Stay tuned for more information! CLOUD AND STAR will be getting even Pokemo- WHO ARE YO- TECHNICAL D I F F I C U L T I E- Hello- I am Furcifer and I AM THE LEADER OF TEAM E.V.I.L AND WE DEMAND SCREENTIME- sir this is not going to attract- WHO CARES?!!!!!!?!?!?!? I WOULD LIKE TO TELL OUR PLANS OUT TO THE WORLD BECAUSE WE ARE EVIL AND THATS WHAT E V I L PEOPLE DO! WE ARE GOING TO MAKE A GIANT MECH HO-OH (or lugia i haven't decided yet) AND DRILL A HOLE INTO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH! WHY??? BECAUSE MY PAPPY TOLD ME WHEN HE WAS WORKING AS A COAL MINER IN THE CENTER OF THE EARTH HE SAW A LEGENDARY THAT HE SAYS BANISHED FROM AMONG THE STARS- AND AS HE RESURFACED, DAZED FROM HEAT AND BLACK LUNG HE SAW A BEAST LIVING AMONG THE CLOUDS!!!! AND I WISH TO FIND BOTH OF THESE SO FIRST IM GOING TO GET THAT CORE BEAST AND THEN I'LL GET THAT SKY BEAST (OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND I DON'T CARE THIS THING CAN FLY TOO) AND I'LL HAVE TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION AND CAN EITHER DESTROY IT OR WIN A POKEMON COMPETITION HAHAHA-LOSING SIGNAL-- CORRECTING IT--- TRANSMISSION OVER Day 5 Lets GO! The popular phone app, Pokemon GO!, will be getting a number of overhauls in the next few updates- the first one introducing a completely new generation of Pokemon, Legendaries and Local Multiplayer! The new generation of Pokemon will be hailing from Ruby and Sapphire, and almost all 135 new Pokemon will be able to be discovered! These new updates will continue to roll out over the course of the next few years. Stay tuned into here for more information! Time for Take 2. Lights, Camera, Action! Somethings wrong in this world. The creator lost interest But another force took over And threw the universe out of wack. ......so lets enlist a bunch of robotic animals to help! FNAF WORLD: TAKE 2 Take 2 takes more elements from true RPGs, and is more of a retry than a sequel. It keeps the same real-time elements from the original game, but many other things it takes from other places. A few mechanics we will touch on today. No longer will characters be overshadowed by stronger ones- using "Empty Chips" you win from a battle, you can easily load a move from one character onto a "USB Port" and then plug it into another, replacing a move you don't want with a move you want. This allows you to choose the characters you WANT to pick, not the ones the game tells you to- while keeping the "unlocking" aspect, where you must find these characters before swapping. However, you can also upgrade your abilities- "Balloons", for instance, can be upgraded to "Balloons 2" and "Balloons 3". The game now appears to be in the enviornment from the original FNaF quintet, with the worlds from the original games being accessed through arcade machines which will unlock and allow you to branch through the different lcoations. More info will be revealed later, but for now, we'd like to announce that we'll be doing Day 6 AND Day 7 to showcase even more stuff! Stay tuned! Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:EnderLegends